


Heartless

by odd_stick (KrakenAntlers)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Transformers IDW elements, shadowplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAntlers/pseuds/odd_stick
Summary: It’s common knowledge that Perceptor deleted his personality subroutines to leave room for more science. The truth is, he didn’t have a choice.





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> In The AllSpark Almanac II, it’s stated that Perceptor "deleted most of his personality subroutines to leave more room for science". This never sat right with me, so I made myself sad writing up a different reason for why such an extreme 'solution' occurred. 
> 
> TIMELINE: During the height of the war, sometime before Project: Omega.
> 
> RECOMMENDED LISTENING: Lux Aeterna - Clint Mansell and Kronos Quartet
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and such are owned by Hasbro and friends.

“You should be thankful, Perceptor. I managed to talk them out of performing empurata. I personally find such treatment distasteful.” A exaggerated shiver rattled through the mech’s plating, before he continued with a laugh, “Such disquieting things should be left for those I don’t have to look at every time we call a meeting!”

Perceptor strained against the magnets keeping him bound to the partially reclined medical berth. “Please, senator. There must be a mistake! I've always worked towards the betterment and advancement of Cybertron. Why are you doing this?”

“ _For Cybertron_ ,” he sneers. “What the High Council _needs_ is what's best for the Autobots. The Decepticons are growing too strong and we are losing this war. You have continuously fought us every step of the way. Your loyalty is being brought into question and has been found wanting.”

While the senator paced beside him, the medical staff continued their preparation outside Perceptor’s limited view. “What you have asked me to do is unconscionable! If we did what you’ve asked to our own people, to any Cybertronian, we’d be no better than the Decepticons!”

The senator sighed and tapped his fingertips to his forehelm. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about! Your naivety isn’t going to win this war.” Crossing his arms over his chassis, the senator met Perceptor’s optics with the kind of pandering disappointment one would show a misbehaving newspark. “Lucky for us, your brilliance will. What we need from you, Perceptor, isn’t your soft-sparked feelings, but your mind.”

The magnets were still holding him in place, but it didn’t matter. Perceptor was frozen in shock. He had never before been at a loss of words, but now, with realization and horror dawning, his glossa found nothing, sitting numb in his intake. The senator smirked at his silence, “Nothing to say? Well, we can only hope that will be a new habit. It would certainly be an improvement.”

One of the doctors murmured that they were ready to begin somewhere behind Perceptor’s helm. “See you on the other side, Perceptor. We’re looking forward to seeing what you create once your misplaced morals stop holding you back.”

Perceptor felt a light pinch at his nape and before he could scream, his world turned to static then darkness.

 

…

 

It was too late. By the time Wheeljack had heard (from a contact he could never admit to having) what was going on, Perceptor had already been spirited away. When he finally tracked him down, Perceptor was in medical stasis-lock in the hospital. They claimed that he’d _wanted_ to perform the procedure, even against professional advice. They acted like he was a regular patient and not a victim of a horrendous government conspiracy.

They wouldn’t allow Wheeljack in the room (amica and conjux only), but mercifully, they didn’t chase him from the hallway. After an eternity of pacing and a glare from a harried nurse, the door finally hissed open and Perceptor stepped out. Surreally, he looked perfectly fine, not a scratch on him. Whatever physical damage they’d done, they’d cleaned up. His plating probably hadn’t been this pristine since he’d first been sparked.

“Heya, Percy. How ya feeling?”

Pale blue optics met his. There was recognition, but nothing else. “Current status is adequate, but systems are still adjusting. Optimal output is expected within a cycle.” His voice was monotonic and empty.

Wheeljack's voice box clicked. It felt like his spark was sinking into pedes. “That’s...good to hear, buddy.”

They stood in awkward (for Wheeljack, anyway) silence until Perceptor finally broke it. “Thank you for waiting for me, but I’ve been ordered by the doctor to return to my habsuite and rest. I will return to work for my next shift. Farewell.”

Wheeljack watched as Perceptor turned and walked away from him. It was like talking to a drone - no emotions and blindly following directives. No, he couldn’t think that way. Perceptor was a victim and even if he was different now, he was still Wheeljack’s friend. They’d stuck together through this war so far, and Wheeljack didn’t plan on abandoning him now.

“Hey, Percy! Wait up,” he hollered as he jogged to catch up. Perceptor slowed to a stop and met Wheeljack’s forced grin with an apathetic glance. “Let me walk you home.”

“Your assistance is unnecessary and unproductive.”

“I know, but I’d still like to.” As far as Wheeljack knew, there wasn’t a cure for what they’d done to Perceptor, but he had never let the concept of ‘impossible’ stop him before. Even if Perceptor no longer felt anything, Wheeljack refused to let him do this alone. Even if it took vorns.

Perceptor cycled his optics, but his expression remained set. “Very well.”

No matter what the High Council made them do, Wheeljack would make sure they both made it through this war.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was my first published fic in....almost 10 years. I'm very rusty, but comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
